


Sailor Sky

by Miss_Turing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, Kyoko ships it, OOC, Sorry Not Sorry, Unwanted panty flashing, and enjoys the pretty men in skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Turing/pseuds/Miss_Turing
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was an average, clumsy student until one day, he spots a cat being bullied by a bunch of kids and decides to rescue it. He should've just left the stupid cat there...In which a talking cat, and magical girl transformations, bring chaos into Tsuna's life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hiee! I'm late!" Tsuna rushed out of bed and started running in order to leave for school… and promptly fell flat down on his face. A loud thump resonated throughout the house.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Nana called out, worried about her cute, little son. "Yeah mom, I'm fine," he called out. After a few more thumps echoed from the floor above, Nana finally spotted Tsuna rushing downstairs in a hurry and set out his breakfast on the dining room table.

"You're running late again, nii-chan? Sensei's going to be pissed…" the girl sitting at the dining room table commented while flipping her long, black tresses behind her shoulders. Tsuna yelped, grabbed a piece of perfectly browned toast from the plate that Nana set out for him earlier, and rushed out the door.

On the way to school, he noticed a group of kids forming a circle and staring at something. While he wasn't curious at all (he was late for the umpteenth time after all), he felt his body being drawn towards the commotion despite his will.

'What's going on? I'm late; I'm really late. I don't want to stop and stare at a bunch of little kids…'

Despite his best efforts, Tsuna's body – without his permission – ended up slowing down to walk up to the crowded children and finally spotted what they were doing: the kids were surrounding a pathetic looking black cat, 'probably torturing the poor thing, though I can't blame them… It's not a particularly cute cat,' Tsuna noted. The cat's black fur stuck out everywhere, and it had a dried blotch of yellow paint smack dab in the middle of its forehead. However, the paint blob was partially covered by the strange black fedora crammed onto its seemingly large head – 'it's probably the fur. Why did the kids shove the stupid looking hat on the cat though? Where'd they even find that weird hat? Still, that's really bad of them to do things like that…'.

"Stop that! What're you guys thinking? Didn't anyone ever teach you guys that you shouldn't bully poor little animals? What did the poor cat do to you?" Tsuna, out of some strange sense of obligation, started lecturing the kids that he was forced to walk up to since they didn't seem to know any better.

"But we weren't –" the kids tried to interject, but Tsuna continued on, ignoring their protests. "You guys should know better! Making that cat's fur that damaged – how'd you get it to stick up so much anyways? Never mind that, you should never do this again, do you understand?" "But...–" "If I catch you guys again, I'm going to tell your parents, got it?"

A bit spooked at the teen, the kids nodded in unison before running away.

"Now, let's see if you're hurt…" Tsuna picked up the cat and searched for injuries. As far as he could tell, there was nothing wrong with the cat… aside from its atrocious fur anyways. He gently pet the cat before placing it back on the concrete floor.

"I guess you're okay. That's a relief. Just in case, I'll check on you after school if you're still here… Ah! SCHOOL!"

Tsuna rushed off again, fleeing as if Tanaka-san's devil of a Chihuahua was at his heels, leaving the poor, bedraggled feline behind.

The cat watched Tsuna running off into a distance while causing a large commotion in his wake. After he was out of sight, the cat walked up his fedora – it fell when the brown haired klutz picked him up.

"How interesting… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Hm?" the cat seemed to mutter ominously… But… it didn't… right? I mean… Cats can't talk, after all… right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna meets some people that may be important later...

Tsuna made it to school, barely on time. While Nezu-sensei gave him a glare for running into the classroom, since he made it inside before the bell rang, there wasn't much else he could do about it.

Unfortunately, Nezu-sensei still managed to find ways to take his anger out on him in petty ways throughout class.

"…someone, who I will not name, whose name rhymes with Mawada, got another failing grade on the test last week. If only that useless, good for nothing student wasn't in my class…"

"Who can answer what 'x' is? Obviously not you, Sawada…"

"…some of you," Nezu-sensei gave a pointed look in Tsuna's direction, "will never amount to anything useful with the rate you're going at…"

By the time lunch rolled around, Tsuna was just done with school. He wanted to just ditch and go home early. However, Kyoko-chan, as usual, came to his rescue.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay? Nezu-sensei was being harder on you than normal."

"Well, it's not like he's wrong…"

Unfortunately, Kyoko-chan's wonderful presence also meant that her annoying tag-a-long, Mochida, was present as well.

Nevertheless, Kyoko-chan boosted Tsuna's morale enough where he made it through the rest of the day, despite more of Nezu-sensei's barbed comments thrown his way.

* * *

 

"Hey, do you guys want to come over my house and hang out? Hana-chan will be happy to see you, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna asked his two friends.

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun, I have cram school today. My parents want me to focus on raising my grades, especially since I don't really have any special talents like onii-chan," Kyoko answered back.

Mochida grudgingly answered him as well. "The new Sailor V game is out today. I guess you can come with me if you want to play it, Dame-Tsuna…"

Seeing the disgruntled look on Mochida's face that he was trying to hide from Kyoko, Tsuna declined. He might've been not all too bright according to Nezu-sensei, but he wasn't that dumb.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." "See ya." "See you later, Tsuna-kun, Mochida-kun."

Tsuna started walking home, when he heard a voice calling out behind him. "Hey, you dropped this!"

When he turned around, he saw a cute girl holding his failed test from Nezu-sensei earlier today. 'Shit! I forgot about that! Ahh, Mom's going to be pissed…'

"Hahi! 15 points?! You really should study harder, especially when this stuff isn't too hard. Do you want me to help you?"

Embarrassed, Tsuna snatched back his paper and ran away while yelling at the girl, "No thanks! It's fine, okay?!"

Unfortunately, that meant that when he got home, the test was still in his hands. Since he was flailing around trying not to trip, it was the first thing that his mother noticed.

"Again, Tsuna? Mou, you really need to try harder. I know you're young, but you should try to care about your future a bit more, you know? You won't be young forever."

"Ahh, Mom-" "I can help with that, Maman."

Tsuna and his mother turned around in surprise, not sure where the mysterious voice originated from. However, they didn't see anyone.

"Down here. Ciaossu."

It was the black cat he saved from this morning… but… a talking cat…? It wasn't possible, right?

"Ara? Are you one of those new high-tech toys people make now?"

"No, Maman, I'm the highly renowned tutor, Reborn. I look like this because of a genetic disorder. I overheard that your son was having difficulties keeping up with his school. If you give me the opportunity, I can transform your No Good son into a successful leader of the next generation."

"Wait… What?! That makes no-" "That sounds great, Reborn-san! What are your rates?" His mother interrupted him before Tsuna could protest at how dumb the whole thing sounded.

"All I require is room and board. I'll be living here until I've succeeded in turning your son into a great leader."

"But-" "Wah~ That sounds great, Reborn-san. Thank you!" "But-" "Thank Reborn-san for his generosity, Tsu-kun." "But-" "Now." His mother gave him a stern look.

"…Thank you, Reborn-san," Tsuna mumbled out grudgingly.

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's go upstairs to your room, so we can discuss what you need to work on."

Nana looked ecstatic that her son was finally getting the help he sorely needed. Unable to disappoint her further, Tsuna started slowly trudging up the stairs.

"I'll bring up some snacks for you guys later. Good luck, Tsu-kun~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna (painfully) learns some Moon Kingdom history and this fic finally starts getting to the fun bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Sailor Moon Crystal for plot help, since I've forgotten a lot of it; it's been a while. Probably just going to ignore everything I don't care for/doesn't work for my fusion 'verse, but it's always nice to know what I'm ignoring ^.^;;;.

"So… Why are you really here, Reborn? I know I stopped you from getting bullied by some of the kids before, but that doesn't explain why you're here oh-so-coincidentally," Tsuna questioned his new, feline tutor. "You can't actually be here to tutor me."

Reborn looked at Tsuna thoughtfully, pleased to learn that that his new student wasn't completely useless. "Well, since you asked me, I suppose I can tell you. Just don't interrupt me, dame-Tsuna, or I'm not going to finish the story.

"Long, long ago, the Moon Kingdom ruled over the entire solar system. It was–" "What?! The Moon–" Tsuna interrupted Reborn's monologue, causing the cat to glare at him in annoyance. "What did I say about interrupting?" Reborn reprimanded. "Sorry Reborn, please continue with your story. I promise not to interrupt again," Tsuna promised. "See that you don't… or else…" Reborn threatened.

"So, where was I? So long, long ago, the Moon Kingdom ruled-" "You already said-" Tsuna interrupted once more. In revenge, Reborn smacked him on the head with his paws. Despite being a tiny, black cat, he still managed to cause Tsuna's head to slam onto the ground.

"OW REBORN! I'm sorry, okay?!"

Eventually, after a couple more interruptions on Tsuna's part, and a couple of smacks from Reborn in retaliation, Tsuna summarized the situation. "So let me get this straight. The oh-so-great Moon Kingdom used to be all mighty and awesome until some assholes invaded and destroyed it. Somehow, by sending the Princess and her guards, the next generation of nobility, to Earth, the Earth was protected from total destruction, unlike the vassal planets that were destroyed. And apparently, sending the Princess and her Court somehow meant that they were reincarnated centuries into the future instead of actually being physically sent, and I'm one of the Princess' reincarnated guards. Did I get that right?" "Good job, dame-Tsuna. I guess you're not completely useless after all," Reborn responded, a smirk on his face rubbing salt on the wounds created by his disgrace of a compliment.

Tsuna tried not to dwell too hard on all of the plot holes from Reborn's tale, especially since his forehead was starting to bruise from Reborn's abuse.

"So, let's just say that I believe your dumb story. Hypothetically speaking. What do you want me to do about it? I don't really care that you believe that I'm a reincarnated Planetary Noble cum guard for some princess I can't remember."

"I want you to find the Princess and protect her with your Dying Will," Reborn ordered.

"…. What? How am I supposed to find the Princess? How will I recognize her? How in the world am I supposed to protect anybody?! I don't even know how to fight!" Tsuna responded, panicking at the thought of having to fight.

Reborn threw a silver ring at him, a ring that he managed to procure out of nowhere. Its orange gem hit him smack on center of his forehead, right on the bruise that Reborn created earlier.

"OW! Mother–" "Stop being a wimp and put on the ring." Reborn interrupted before Tsuna could finish his rant. Tsuna very grudgingly put on the ring.

"Now, yell out Moon Prism Power Makeup," Reborn commanded the unhappy teen. "…Excuse me? Do you think we're in a manga or anime or something?" Tsuna protested. "I'm a talking cat," Reborn rebutted. "Touche, but couldn't you think of a less flamboyant phrase for me to yell?" Tsuna complained. "No, it's tradition. You won't be able to harness its power without complying," Reborn informed him. Tsuna took a long, hard look at the cat, trying to figure out if Reborn was telling the truth or just sprouting bullshit to embarrass him. Reborn stared back with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Ugh, fine," Tsuna conceded defeat to his evil tutor. He yelled out, "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

As soon has he finished yelling out the phrase, the orange gem on his ring lit up. Ribbons of light swirled out from the gem and surrounded his body, causing Tsuna to close his eyes from the blinding light. He felt his clothes mysteriously vanish and be replaced with something… breezier. The light started fading away once he was fully clothed again. And Tsuna felt something a little… different.

"HIEEEE! REBORN! IT CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR! Why am I wearing briefs?" Tsuna looked down then screeched once more. "HIIEEEEE! I'm wearing a skirt?! Reborn! I'm not a girl! Why am I wearing a skirt?!"

"It's traditional battle attire," Reborn responded with a straight face.

Tsuna shot him a look. "I'm not okay with this. Change me back to normal, now!" Tsuna tried to order Reborn. "Hmm, dame-Tsuna, you might be a bit flat, but you're passably pretty as a girl. Just be careful the skirt doesn't fly up too high, or people might be able to see your bits," Reborn commented nonchalantly, ignoring Tsuna's pleas.

Tsuna lifted his skirt out of morbid curiosity. What he thought were his boxers-turned-briefs weren't. They were pink panties, adorned with lace and ribbons. "Make sure they don't slip, dame-Tsuna, or you might have the police called on you for public indecency," Reborn taunted his student.

"Reborn!–" "KYAAAAA!" Before Tsuna could finish his complaint, he heard a familiar voice yelling for help somewhere in the distance.

"Kyoko-chan?!"

* * *

 

Omake: Goodbye, Suspension of Disbelief (Or: Tsuna is done with life. Please come back later.)

"Ara? Are you one of those new high-tech toys people make now?"

"No, Maman, I'm the highly renowned tutor, Reborn. I look like this because of a genetic disorder. I overheard that your son was having difficulties keeping up with his school. If you give me the opportunity, I can transform your No Good son into a successful leader of the next generation."

"Wait… What?! That makes no–" "That sounds great, Reborn-san!" "No, it doesn't, Mom, okay? There is just so much wrong with what he just said. How can you say that sounds 'great'?!

"To start off with: Cats don't talk. This isn't some stupid anime, okay? People don't have 'genetic disorders' that make them look like a tiny, little cat! I know that, and I don't understand my science class most days.

"And also, why in the world is there a fedora on your head, 'Reborn'?! You're a dumb cat! You have ears on the top of your head! How is that hat staying on when you're moving around, and aren't they squishing your ears?

"You know what? I'm so done with life right now. Just… If you're going to treat my life like some dumb '90s anime, can you come back tomorrow and do it?" Tsuna ranted, while Nana and Reborn slowly backed away from the incensed teen. "I can't deal with this shit right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small side note about Tsuna's behavior: You may have noticed that Tsuna has somewhat of a backbone (and a decent amount of snark), especially compared to canon!Tsuna at the beginning of the KHR manga. I did this on purpose: since I gave Tsuna a background similar to canon Usagi (She was clumsy and bad at school, but she still had friends and seems like she somehow avoided getting bullied), I figured he shouldn't be as wimpy and high strung like he was canonically. Snark is somewhat canon (think of his inner monologues bitching at all the things that made no sense) and somewhat me adding a little bit extra for fun. :)
> 
> Also, I'm at FFN under Miss Turing (just started cross posting/moving over thisaway). While I prefer Ao3 for most things, go hunt down Sailor Sky [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8305311/) for a lovely cover picture I don't particularly feel like posting here because it'll mess up my formatting. ^.^ (ufufufufu)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna wants to bleach his eyes out... and maybe his brain too.

"…That never happened."

"Agreed."

* * *

Thirty minutes ago, Tsuna rushed towards where he heard Kyoko's cry for help, with Reborn at his heels. He was led to the nearby park. When he got there, however, he blanched at the scene before him. This was definitely not what he had been expecting.

While Kyoko looked like she would've been in danger if she was alone, she wasn’t. While she was clutching an orange tabby cat in one arm and filming the scene with her cell phone with her other arm, someone that superficially resembled Sailor V was beating up a gathering of thugs, throwing punches and kicks with expertise while yelling, "EXTREEEMEE," every couple of hits. For some unknown reason, there was a gray cat on the fighter's shoulder, somehow managing to stay on despite the blonde's wild movements.

While the Sailor V cosplayer's outfit and hair looked spot on, unfortunately for Tsuna, their body was not: the Sailor V lookalike was male. And buff. And had hairy legs. And had a short skirt and panties that didn't properly hold nor cover his privates. So every time the crossdresser did a high kick…

Needless to say, Tsuna was not happy with the sight before his eyes.

While Tsuna had been distracted by this spectacle, the last of the thugs, warily backing away from the Sailor V impersonator, noticed him standing there frozen in shock. The thug rushed towards him. Surprised and scared, Tsuna let out a high pitched scream.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Like usual, Tsuna was very loud. Unlike usual, however, he was loud enough to cause damage to his surroundings. The thug, due to Tsuna's cry of terror, dropped to the floor and curled up, clutching his ears and whimpering in pain. Shards of glass scattered, and the streetlights near them all went out.

"Not bad, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said approvingly.

Kyoko and the hairy Sailor V looked over at him. Kyoko squinted, furrowing her brows, before exclaiming, "Tsuna-kun?!" She rushed over towards Tsuna, cat and cell phone still in hand. Ryohei trailed after her. "Why are you dressed like nii-chan? Are you a fan of his? Oooh, you look so cute in that sailor outfit!" she squealed. "Ahh, umm --"

"Is that you, Reborn?" the gray cat cradled in Kyoko's arms asked, interrupting Tsuna's attempts at explaining himself. "Oh, Colonello, Lal, is this your charge?" Reborn asked. "Yes, this is Ryohei. He's Sailor V," the gray cat explained.

"Wait. What do you mean he's Sailor V?! Isn't he just cosplaying as her?" "No, I am EXTREMELY Sailor V, Defender of Love and Beauty," Ryohei explained enthusiastically. Tsuna shriveled up a little on the inside from the knowledge that one of favorite video game heroines was not actually a heroine.

"Are you my fan? Is that why you're dressed up EXTREMELY like me?" Ryohei asked Tsuna. "Ahh, no," Tsuna responded, "I'm Sailor Moon, apparently… Defender of… umm…" "Love and Justice, dame-Tsuna," Reborn reminded him. "Yeah, uhh, Love and Justice. Are you looking for the Princess too?" Tsuna asked Ryohei. "Yes!!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically. "I am EXTREMELY looking for the Princess.

"Since we'll be working together, you can call me onii-san," Ryohei said. "This is going to be EXTREMELY great. Just then, a strong breeze blew by, flipping both Ryohei and Tsuna's skirts up in the air. While Tsuna accidentally flashed everyone his lacy panties, Ryohei flashed everyone considerably more; due to his vigorous exercise earlier, the panties had been displaced even further to the side and was covering up nothing. Even Kyoko looked less enthused from seeing her brother so exposed. Tsuna squeaked in surprise, while the cats all let out deep sighs. 

* * *

Meanwhile, a passerby, attracted to the scene by Tsuna's scream earlier, stayed hidden behind a tree and watched the group with great interest. They seemed to be mentally taking notes on the spectacle they were witnessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually alive guys. 
> 
> For some reason, this is a chapter that refused to be written. I had half of it written like two or three times different before scrapping it, because I didn't like it. Then, I just went screw it, stopped giving any shits, and powered thru it, making it more ridiculous than I'd planned. While I'm finally happy with chapter, I kind of screwed up my future plans plot-wise, so I need to replot a lot of stuff. Whoops? X.X


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyoko unleashes her inner fangirl.

"So Tsuna, you looked super cute last night, but I was surprised that you weren't disguising yourself more. I thought you'd be more embarrassed about that sort of thing," Kyoko mused. "Do you prefer Tsuna-kun, or Tsuna-chan when you're in a skirt?"

"I'm impressed you recognized him," Reborn stated, while Tsuna frantically turned to the door, worried that his family might overhear their conversation. "Of course I would!" Kyoko exclaimed. "No one else I know has a face nor limbs that's that slender and androgynous. I always thought that he had the perfect proportions to make a very convincing trap. It's nice to know I was right," Kyoko giggled. Tsuna felt himself die a little on the inside.

"So, tell me everything," Kyoko demanded eagerly. "How'd you become Sailor Moon? Do Nana-san and Hana-chan know that you moonlight as Sailor Moon? Are you going to patrol with onii-san in search of the princess?"

* * *

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," Kyoko squealed after Tsuna finished his half-hearted explanation. "Think of what could happen when you find the princess. Maybe you two will fall in love while you protect her as her super cool bodyguard… or maybe she and onii-san will fall in love. And then, maybe you and one of the other guards can fall in love… but you guys can't be together because you have to put your duties to the princess first. Hmm, now I'm not sure who to ship anymore," Kyoko mused. While Tsuna was eternally grateful for Kyoko's friendship, at times like this, he worried about her sanity.

"So what's next? You still need to find the princess and the rest of the guards, right? How are you going to look for them?" Kyoko asked. "I have absolutely no idea," Tsuna replied, glaring at Reborn. "You'll figure it out, dame-Tsuna."

"Are you guys going out on patrol tonight with nii-san? If you are, can I join you?" Kyoko asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Despite his reluctance to have another witness to his humiliation, he didn't have the heart to reject Kyoko's earnest wish. 

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled halfheartedly.

* * *

Kyoko started recording on her phone. "Okay, you can start now."

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

"Venus Power Makeup!"

Light shone from their respective transformation rings of orange and yellow, and Tsuna and Ryohei started transforming into Sailor Senshi: the ribbons of light melted their clothes away into their "traditional battle attire" of the sailor uniforms they were in the night before. Unlike yesterday, however, their outfits weren't almost identical. While Tsuna's outfit remained the same – a blue skirt with a red ribbon on the white blouse, Ryohei's was now an orange skirt with a blue ribbon on the blouse.

"Oh, nii-san, you got a makeover!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly, attempting to clap while still holding her phone up. "Oh, how interesting," Reborn commented in a deadpan tone. Colonello and Lal snorted.

"Soo, now what?" Tsuna asked, confused at what they were supposed to do now. After all, there wasn't some helpful cry of terror to follow like in anime.

"Now, we EXTREMELY run around the town until we find someone that needs help! Follow me, to the EXTREEEEMMEEEEEE!!!"  Ryohei started running off into the distance. Tsuna and Kyoko scrambled to follow, while Reborn just leapt onto Tsuna's fluffy hair. Colonello and Lal didn't bother to move from where they were, seemingly content at being left behind.  

* * *

Tsuna was dying, unable to keep up with Ryohei's extremeness. Apparently, magical girl transformations didn't come with increased physical prowess. How disappointing.

Kyoko seemed to be faring a little better. While she was also out of breath, she didn't look like she was about to keel over from exhaustion. Tsuna supposed that she was used to keeping up with her brother.

Though Tsuna was tempted to call it quits for the night, Reborn wouldn't let him. Every time Tsuna slowed his pace and fell behind, Reborn stuck his sharp claws into his scalp, "encouraging" him to speed back up.

Eventually, Tsuna's wheezing and panting became loud enough for Ryohei to notice, and he halted, allowing Tsuna and Kyoko to catch their breaths. Tsuna sunk down to sit on the concrete sidewalk, knees bent and head thrown back, while he took deep, labored breaths.

"Ahh, Tsuna-chan, your, ahh…" Kyoko waved at the general vicinity of his knees. "You're kind of umm, showing?" Tsuna squeaked and quickly adjusted his position to a less revealing one, lowering his knees to the floor where they wouldn't lift his skirt.

They rested a little while longer until Ryohei pointed at a trio of leather clad teenagers at the park across the street, while yelling, "They look EXTREMELY suspicious!" The teens turned around before ignoring them, continuing on their walk into the park.

Ryohei started running at them. Panicked, Tsuna scrambled up to chase after him and stop him. Kyoko followed him while giggling and sparkling in glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little choppier than normal. Also may have more mistakes than normal since over half of it was typed up on my phone during a few bouts of insomnia. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryohei caught up to the teens before Tsuna could stop him.

"You're EXTREMELY suspicious! Why are you here?" Ryohei questioned them while attempting to block their path with his body.

Tsuna finally finished catching up with Ryohei when one of the teens spoke up. Loudly.

"VOI!! Who are you?!" Apparently, the long, silver haired one wasn't a girl. Considering he was still in a skirt, Tsuna had no room to judge.

"I am Sailor V, the Defender of Love and Beauty!" Ryohei declared. "Actually, to be more accurate, you're Sailor Venus," Reborn commented quietly for some reason.

"I am EXTREMELY Sailor Venus!" Ryohei yelled, not discouraged by Reborn's correction. "Who are you? If you're up to no good, in the name of Venus, I'll punish you, to the EXTREME!" He stuck a fist out, posed midway through a punch. His skirt flared up from the gust of wind that blew out of nowhere.

"Sailor Venus, huh? Are those scrawny brats with you Sailor Scouts too?" the silver haired boy asked.

"N- HIEEEE!!! Umm, y-yes!" Tsuna started to stutter out, "encouraged _"_ to answer correctly by Reborn's claws sinking into his scalp. "I'm S-sailor Moon, Defender of Love and uhh… Justice?" At Reborn's prompting, he halfheartedly struck a pose as well, grimacing as he felt a gust of wind caress his thighs once he did so.

"No, I'm just here to watch." Kyoko held up her phone and smiled, causing flowers and sparkles to spontaneously appear behind her. The three teens looked at her in disbelief before choosing to ignore her for the sake of their sanity.

"Ushishishishi! This is too easy. Two Sailor Scouts before we even reach the area Mammon told us to search. The Prince approves of this," the shorter, blonde teen creepily chortled.

The tallest teen, the one with the sunglasses and the flamboyant green hair, gleefully cackled and joined in the taunting. "The wimpy looking one simply won't do, but the loud one… He's almost my type. How lucky!"

"Wait, what?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What's going on? What do you want with us?"

"It's nothing personal kid. We just need your Rings," the loud one replied.

"Oh, is that it? Here, ta- OUCH!" Reborn "lovingly" stabbed him with his claws again. "I mean, uh… no? You can't… have them?" Tsuna was fed up with Reborn's unsubtle ques, but he resigned himself to going along with the sadistic cat's plans for now to avoid more pain. "What do you want with them anyway?" Tsuna asked, more to prolong the inevitable fight than out of any real curiosity.

"VOI!!! None of your business! Just give us the rings!" The long haired teen started walking towards him, causing him to walk a few steps back in apprehension, pulling Kyoko back with him. The other two leather clad teens seemed to take that as a signal and started walking towards Ryohei.

"EXTREME!!!" Ryohei apparently took it as a sign as well: he eagerly ran at the taller of the two coming his way, fists raised in preparation for a fight.

"Onii-san, no! Don't-" Tsuna called out, trying to stop Kyoko's brother. However, Ryohei seemed to be doing okay, successfully dodging the green haired guy's kicks, even if he failed to land any blows. Luckily for Ryohei, the blonde seemed content in watching the fight with a large, unsettling grin on his face.

Despite his attempts at keeping the space between them, the silver haired guy had almost reached him. Tsuna, fully aware of his lacking combat capabilities, tried the one weapon in his arsenal. "HIIIIEEEEEEE!"

The silver haired teen looked perplexed and a little more irritated than before, but otherwise, he seemed unaffected. "VOI, what was that for?!"

"Wait… What? Why isn't it working?" Tsuna started panicking. During this, the teen caught up and grabbed him by the wrist. (Kyoko squealed.) "Look kid, I'd feel bad beating you up. You don't even look like you want to be a part of this mess. Just give me the ring, and we can call it a day, okay?"

Tsuna hesitated to answer, knowing whatever choice he made would have a consequence of some sort. He looked over at Ryohei's fight and became more anxious, noting that the green haired teen had managed to land a few blows while Ryohei had not.

"Stop messing around with the kid, Luss, unless you want me to join in. You're taking too long," the blonde drawled out.

"Mou, only for you, Bel-chan~" "Luss" pretended to pout, before suddenly moving even faster than before, his knee slamming into Ryohei's stomach. When Ryohei coughed and curled up into a ball, the green haired teen followed up his attack by kicking Ryohei hard enough to send him flying into a tree.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cried out in alarm. He felt his wrist being yanked and his attention was rediverted back to the silver haired teen holding his wrist. "Well? Hurry up!"

Tsuna started trembling in despair, until --

"Yoo! Sailor Mercury, here to the rescue!" Another skirt-clad male appeared out of nowhere, announcing his presence. Tsuna squinted at self-proclaimed Sailor Scout, knowing he recognized the black haired male from somewhere.

"Yamamoto?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I have plot technically planned out, but it's not cooperating at all; it's like trying to pull teeth. Send help. 
> 
> Also, fight scenes are hard. Then again, writing anything but essays and these ranty A/Ns are hard for me, so that doesn't mean much.
> 
> Lastly, why is it so hard to keep track of the cats + Kyoko? Also, I think I made Kyoko into the lovechild of Gai and Tomoyo. Whoops?


End file.
